


Meet The Kims

by Beagles98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beagles98/pseuds/Beagles98
Summary: Omega Doyoung’s alpha boyfriend Jaehyun is meeting the Kim family for the first time.  Overprotective alpha older brother Gongmyung doesn’t approve.





	Meet The Kims

Doyoung had a game plan for his university life. Or so he thought. He was to survive the next 4 years of cramming for exams, scramble to meet deadlines for papers and presentations, and subsist mostly on the cafeteria food without trouble. Rinse and repeat. 

For the most part, it had worked out so far. He made it through his freshman and partially through his sophomore year with no major changes in his life, kept an above 3.0 GPA, and made some friends on campus. They were a good mix of all three dynamics. Thankfully, most cocky alphas at his university could be tricked into thinking Doyoung was a beta with his height and broad shoulders (They’re wider than a computer keyboard!) and not bother him much. He definitely did not meet the criteria of the stereotypical small and quiet omega that alphas daydreamed about in class instead of listening to classroom lectures. 

Doyoung had grown up around only two alphas. His father and his older brother, Gongmyung, were both very nice and did not express their strength and power over himself or his beta mother. Doyoung also knew about how he was supposed to be treated by others and expected nothing less than that.

Actually, Doyoung’s alpha older brother (By only two years, hyung!) Kim Gongmyung teased him sometimes and was a pain in the neck as they had grown up together, but he was reliable and they got along well when all was said and done. Gongmyung had even protected Doyoung from anyone that he deemed unfit to interact with his younger brother. This had led to many hurt fellow alpha classmates in Doyoung’s classes back in high school (And middle school. And elementary school). Nonetheless, Doyoung appreciated the protection Gongmyung gave even if he had overreacted and grabbed a very nice alpha acquaintance of his back in high school away from Doyoung by the ear for merely asking the omega for some help on his trigonometry homework.

However, there was one thing, or person rather, that Doyoung had not expected to encounter during his sophomore year. And that person was Jung Jaehyun, his alpha boyfriend that he had been dating for the past 10 months starting in February of that year. They had met in a beginner level music composition class back when Doyoung was starting his second semester of his sophomore year and Jaehyun had entered his second one as a freshman. They had hit it off, and, well, we’ll leave that story for later on.

Doyoung’s parents and especially his older brother became curious about the alpha smell that would cling to his clothes constantly when Doyoung drove back home from university during the weekends when he had free time. The omega finally admitted to dating an alpha back in September, and now it was November. With final exams just around the corner, Doyoung’s father had extended the invitation to have Doyoung’s boyfriend over for dinner that weekend to meet the family.

Jaehyun had been apprehensive when he found out that Doyoung had begrudgingly accepted the offer to bring him over that weekend. However, he nonetheless agreed and resolved to show Doyoung’s parents that he could be sweet and mature even as a sophomore dating a junior. 

The drive over was light-heartened and not at all stressful, and Jaehyun was visibly excited while picking up dessert. However, the moment Jaehyun got into the elevator to bring them to the right floor of Doyoung’s family’s shared apartment, Doyoung noticed that his alpha boyfriend’s demeanor change. By the time they were standing in front of his home that he had stayed in for 18 years of his life, Jaehyun was looking visibly agitated, his eyes darting everywhere but Doyoung’s fixed gaze on him.

“I don’t know, Doyoung. Maybe we can wait like, a year for me to meet your family. Or seven? How about never?” Jaehyun said, ready to dash away, a cold sweat breaking out underneath his chocolate brown dyed fluffy hair as he turned away from the apartment door. The alpha visibly fidgeted nervously next to his omega boyfriend as Doyoung’s hand was about to reach for the doorbell of his parents’ apartment. 

“Jae, you know I can’t keep hiding it. They literally smell you on me every time I visit them on the weekends. And my parents would love to finally know who finally caught their youngest son’s attention,” Doyoung argued as he physically placed his hands onto Jaehyun’s shoulders and turned his boyfriend around to face him, grip tight on his boyfriend’s overcoat.

“No one told you to keep wearing the hoodies I borrowed while sleeping over in your dorm,” Jaehyun argued.

“Well, no one told you to keep coming over for the night with a toothbrush and even toothpaste but never any clothes to sleep in,” Doyoung retorted.

“I guess you’re right,” Jaehyun mumbled. 

“Yeah, I know,” Doyoung said, a smirk plastered upon his face before softening to a small reassuring upturn of his lips. “But I don’t understand why you’re so nervous. You’re handsome, you treat me well, give me space during my heats, and are a fantastic and intelligent person to be around.

At this compliment, Jaehyun’s tense shoulders visibly relaxed.

“You think so?” Jaehyun asked.

“I know so,” Doyoung replied. “Besides, you’ve brought my family’s favorite pastries from that sublime French patisserie, so if they don’t like you, they’ll at least like the food you brought.”

Jaehyun resists the urge to lightly smack his boyfriend on the back of the head. He didn’t want to start anything right before meeting Doyoung’s parents and brother.

“But what about your brother?” Jaehyun asked, uneasy expression having returned on his face as he remembers the threatening text from Doyoung’s brother the night before that had mentioned something about properly scaring the alpha out of his mind. 

“Oh, him? You don’t have to worry about Gongmyung,” Doyoung scoffed. “He’s just being the typical overprotective older brother. He’s going to scare you a little, but he will not keep his hatred against you for any period of time. Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, lets get this over with,” the alpha said as he let out a heavy sigh and turned back towards the apartment door. 

“That’s the spirit,” Doyoung said as he pressed the doorbell, staring into the outside facing camera to show his face to whoever was going to open the door.

Soon enough, the door opened to reveal a middle aged alpha male, evidently Doyoung’s father. Jaehyun was shocked to see the same wide eyes and large mouth with pearly whites on display as he grinned back at his younger son. Seeing his son for the first time in a week was definitely something to be happy about. 

Doyoung greeted his father, and then introduced Jaehyun as his boyfriend, at which the young alpha became bashful and blushed a little, the heat spreading on his cheeks. Doyoung’s father’s smile softened into a pensive expression as he looked Jaehyun up and down, taking in his appearance and seeming to stare straight into Jaehyun’s soul.

“Hello, sir, it- it’s a pleasure to me- meet you. I’m Jaehyun,” Jaehyun stuttered out, mentally cringing at his obviously nervousness.

“It’s nice to finally meet the alpha that has caught Doyoung’s eye,” the older replied, expression blank as he led them into the large apartment. 

Jaehyun gulped deeply and slowly walked in behind Doyoung, silently shuffling past Doyoung’s father as the older alpha silently shut the door. 

Jaehyun quickly took off his shoes and kept a steady hand on Doyoung’s hand to keep the omega balanced as Doyoung took off his own sneakers. His coat was quickly shed and hung in the coat closet. The alpha was fixing his hair in the hallway mirror when he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway and out popped Doyoung’s beta mother and another alpha male.

Upon seeing the omega, Doyoung’s mom rushed over to hug her younger son and kissed him on his cheek. The alpha, evidently Doyoung’s brother, gave Doyoung a bro hug and ruffled his hair in playfulness. Jaehyun, still holding the bag of pastries, shifted uncomfortably in his spot behind his boyfriend.

“Argh, hyung, I told you not to do that! Besides, you guys see me often enough. I want to introduce you to my boyfriend here,” Doyoung said, straightening out his hair and looking at Jaehyun.

“Hello, my name is Jung Jaehyun,” the alpha greeted and bowed in politeness, mentally cheering that he had not stuttered like before and had remembered to say his last name. “It’s very nice to meet you all.”

“I’m Doyoung’s father and alpha of this household,” Doyoung’s dad said gruffly as he took Jaehyun’s hand and shook it with authority.

“I’m Gongmyung, Doyoung’s older brother. I hope you’ve been treating Doyoung right,” the elder brother said, also taking Jaehyun’s hand and gripping it tightly and not letting go.

“Yes, hyung, of course he has,” Doyoung assured his brother as he gave an expression to Gongmyung to release Jaehyun from the awkward handshake, which Gongmyung did before his eyes hardened again.

“I don’t want to hear it from you,” Gongmyung said, looking back at Jaehyun expectantly, arms crossed against his chest.

“Yes, I have been very kind to Doyoung. We merely hang out in each other’s dorm sometimes, and everything is definitely kept PG,” Jaehyun assured.

“That’s good. Lets keep it that way,” Doyoung’s father said, standing next to Gongmyung and staring at Jaehyun again.

“I’ll be having a private conversation with you later on,” Gongmyung said before being shooed aside by Doyoung’s mother.

“Oh, you two are being much too harsh to this handsome alpha. We can all very clearly both see and smell that nothing serious has been going on between them. Doyoung is very lucky to have met an alpha like you,” the female beta commented, smiling warmly as she gazed into Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“Thank you, but you are much too kind,” Jaehyun said, his cheeks blushing pink and a small smile spread upon his face, dimples showing lightly. Just then, he remembered the desserts he was still holding. “Oh, by the way, I brought some French pastries from the patisserie that Doyoung said that this family loves so much.”

“Excellent. I’ll put those on the kitchen counter,” Doyoung’s father said, politely taking the study plastic bag from Jaehyun’s hands.

“I hope to hear the story about how you and Doyoung met during dinner,” Doyoung’s mother said. “Speaking of which, I only have to cook the meat and wash the vegetables and that’s all there is to do before we can start eating.”

“May I help? I can wash the vegetables,” Jaehyun blurted out, not wanting to be around Gongmyung who was currently staring at Jaehyun with a pensive expression on his face. He was internally dreading that private conversation with Doyoung’s hyung and was trying to put it off for as long as possible.

“That is a good idea to save time,” Doyoung’s mother said. “Come on, lets go to the kitchen.”

Jaehyun breathed out a sigh of relief. He looked back at Doyoung, who grinned back and gave him a thumbs up before going with Gongmyung and his father to the living room to talk and catch up some more. The young alpha followed the shorter beta female from the entryway to the kitchen, which was large for a Korean apartment. In fact, the entire residence seemed to be larger than his family’s own. 

Doyoung’s mother reached into the fridge and took out two large bunches of red leaf lettuce and sesame leaves.

“I normally don’t need help in the kitchen, but I can always use it. Here, you can use these colanders and salad spinner for the vegetables. And you can just arrange all of the washed vegetables onto this large plate,” Doyoung’s mother said as she placed all of the needed items onto the countertop near the sink. 

“Alright,” Jaehyun said, carefully pushing up the sleeves of his sweater and starting to wash the greens.

Doyoung’s mother quickly placed the pans onto the burners to cook both the marinated bulgogi and pork. As she was waiting for the pans to heat up, she marveled at how thorough Jaehyun was being, carefully running each leaf under running water.

“So thorough,” Doyoung’s mother complimented.

“It’s not too much trouble,” Jaehyun commented. “There is always some pesky dirt hiding at the bottoms of the leaves, so I like to wash them twice.”

“I see.” Doyoung’s mother said, marveling at Jaehyun’s dexterity as he ripped off the lettuce leaves and was gentle with the sesame leaves without breaking any.

“How did you marinate the meat?” Jaehyun asked, glancing over at the seasoned meats that were waiting to be cooked.

“I simply used soy sauce, garlic, sugar, scallion, sesame oil, and some black pepper,” she responded. “Along with a secret ingredient.”

“Grated pear?” Jaehyun guessed. “I know that makes meay very tender.”

“Close. Just a little of that for sweetness, but also some plum extract,” Doyoung’s mother said, impressed that Jaehyun even knew of the pear trick that, for the most part, only Korean housewives knew of.

“Just something I’ve experimented with. How did you know about pear being a good combination with meat?” Doyoung’s mother asked.

“I actually love to cook with my parents. I still need to use recipes most times, but I find cooking to be therapeutic,” Jaehyun admitted as he finished washing the last few lettuce leaves.

“I see. It is an important life skill to have,” she said. “Doyoung loves cooking as well, so I’m glad that you both have an interest in food.”

“Yeah, we try to cook sometimes in his kitchenette back at the dorms, but we keep our cooking adventures small, like pajeon and fried mandu since we don’t want to smell up either of our rooms too much,” Jaehyun said, reminiscing about the snacks they made when they had wanted a quick bite to eat.

“That’s very good to hear,” Doyoung’s mother said, moving over to the pans and dumping the different meats into each of the pans. “To be honest, you seem like a sweet and mindful alpha. Doyoung never spoke ill of you, even when pressed by Gongmyung, so I hope we can get to know one another well. I know that Doyoung would only associate with people who treat him as an equal.”

“Of course,” Jaehyun said, small smile gracing his face as he realized that he was on his way on the approval of one Kim family member. “Can I help you with anything else?”

“No, I actually don’t. The meat will be done in a few minutes and then we can all eat,” Doyoung’s mother replied, stirring the meat around to properly brown it. She glanced back at Jaehyun. “If you want, you can get Doyoung and set the table for each of us. I’ll plate the meat and scoop out the rice soon.”

“Sure,” Jaehyun said. “Let me get him.”

Jaehyun wandered down the hall back to the living room. Doyoung was laughing at whatever Gongmyung had told him, and Jaehyun walked up directly to Doyoung and stated what they were supposed to do. At this, Gongmyung stared at Jaehyun with a murderous glare.

“Is that what all the young alphas call quickies nowadays? ‘Setting the table?’ You’re not going anywhere with my brother,” Gongmyung said, holding onto Doyoung’s arm.

“Hyung, seriously? Stop it, that doesn’t even make sense. Where would we even do it?” Doyoung said, shaking himself out of Gongmyung’s hold.

Gongmyung grumbled indignantly, and Doyoung’s dad finally spoke up from his spot in a corner chair.

“I’m sure Jaehyun will be on his best behavior tonight, right son?” the middle-aged alpha asked in an austere manner.

“Yes, sir,” Jaehyun said, nervous that he had done something wrong already.

“Lets go, Jae. I think mom’s just cleaning up now, so we better get everything set up,” Doyoung said, holding Jaehyun’s hand and going down the hallway to the kitchen. Once Doyoung got far enough away from the living room, the omega lowered his voice. “I’m sorry about what happened back there.”

“No, I totally understand where your brother is coming from,” Jaehyun said. Lets just hope I can survive tonight.”

“Don’t worry, Gongmyung is just being an overprotective bum,” Doyoung said, rolling his eyes. “C’mon, lets get to the kitchen and help mom before anyone gets any ideas about what we’re doing.

Jaehyun and Doyoung easily set the table with napkins, chopsticks, and spoons as well as got the respective bowls of soybean paste stew and rice that was portioned out for each person by Doyoung’s mother. When both Doyoung’s father and Gongmyung entered, Jaehyun felt their gaze on him and continued with careful hands to make sure everything was perfect.

Finally, dinner was ready to be served, and there was more than enough food for the five people present. There was bulgogi, spicy stir-fried pork, lettuce, sesame leaves, green onion salad, two dipping sauces, rice, and soybean paste stew on the side.

Marveling at the amount of food, everyone complimented the cook herself. At this, Doyoung’s mom brushed it off and took her seat beside her husband at the dinner table. Doyoung sat across from his parents and to the right of Jaehyun. Gongmyung took his seat to the right of Doyoung, glancing over at Jaehyun who was smiling back at Doyoung. 

Everyone dug into the food in front of them, eating quietly for a while as only the sounds of clinking chopsticks against the steel bowls, sipping of soup, and sounds of lettuce filled with meat and rice being wrapped into little mouthfuls of deliciousness were heard in the dining room. Everybody wrapped their meat and rice into the vegetables that were laid out at either side of the table. Jaehyun kept his head down and focused on eating neatly, appreciating the home cooked meal that he so dearly missed while on campus. After five minutes, Doyoung’s mother piped up, hoping to break the ice further between Jaehyun and the rest of the family.

“So, Jaehyun, tell us a little about yourself,” Doyoung’s mother said as she gave him a small smile.

Jaehyun straightened up and looked up from his food. He made sure to gain everyone’s eye contact before starting.

“Well, my full name is Jung Jaehyun. I was born to an omega mother and a beta father. I’m a sophomore at Seoul National University with a major in information technology and a minor in music composition. I enjoy cooking, reading, catching up on current events, and occasionally create songs with my friends who are in other majors,” Jaehyun said easily, having repeated this self-introduction many times before this night.

“And what do your parents do for a living?” Doyoung’s father asked.

“My dad works as vice president of an investment bank and my mom works part time as a tutor for music students,” Jaehyun said.

“Interesting,” Doyoung’s father said. “What field would you like to work in the future?”

“Music was always playing in my house when I was growing up. So, I always have wanted to write and produce my own songs. I love the technological aspect of business, and that’s why my major is information systems and technology. I would like to work as a business analyst in some way for the technology industry,” Jaehyun said honestly.

“That’s a very good field to go into. Doyoung is going into marketing, and I see a good future for him as well,” Doyoung’s mother said.

Doyoung’s father suddenly cleared his throat with a deep and resounding tone that echoed throughout the dining room and turned to look directly at Jaehyun.

“So, how did you end up meeting my son?” Doyoung’s father said, curiosity on his face as the alpha put his chopsticks down, full attention on Jaehyun. Everyone looked at Jaehyun expectantly. 

However, Jaehyun froze at the sudden question and swallowed his mouthful of food before answering. 

“We actually met in music composition in February,” Jaehyun said, reminiscing about how he had heard Doyoung’s wondrous singing voice and decided that he wanted to get to know the elder. “I liked Doyoung’s singing and wanted to get to know him.”

“That’s nice, but how did you go about courting him?” Gongmyung asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Hyung, he didn’t do anything bad,” Doyoung said. 

“Gongmyung dear, lets hear the story from Jaehyun himself, Doyoung’s mother said with a warm smile sent the young alpha’s way.

“Well, it is a little embarrassing,” Doyoung said, his eyes staring into his own bowl of rice.

“Oh, right. Yeah, it kind of is,” Jaehyun said, chuckling nervously.

“Tell us,” Doyoung’s father said simply, returning to eating but also watching his younger son and Jaehyun squirm under the question. “I won’t judge too harshly.”

“Well, I watched Doyoung practice his singing a little bit for many weeks beginning in January when school came back, and we didn’t officially start becoming friends until mid-February, around Valentine’s Day,” Jaehyun said, dodging the question slightly.

“There’s something that isn’t being said, huh?” Gongmyung interjected, downright glaring at Jaehyun now.

“I caught him staring at me through the door while I was singing by myself in the music room to practice before class,” Doyoung admitted, placing one hand on Gongmyung’s shoulder as he sensed Gongmyung’s growing disapproval. 

“That’s not so bad, honey. What happened after that?” Doyoung’s mother said, trying to placate the uneasy atmosphere in the room.

“I chased him down through the hallways and confronted him. Jaehyun admitted that he had done it several times before. He was super nervous when I was trying to talk to him, but he promised he wasn’t being creepy. Jaehyun just liked how I sang and wanted to know if he could get pointers from me,” Doyoung explained.

“It was actually eight times,” Jaehyun said as stared at his remaining stew.

“That’s a little much, don’t you think?” Gongmyung said, eyebrows raised in an expression between that of surprise and skepticism.

“I swear it wasn’t my intention to scare Doyoung. It’s just that I was still a freshman and I was really nervous about talking to an unknown upperclassman who I had feelings for. I almost chickened out and probably would have avoided Doyoung for the rest of the semester had it not been for Doyoung coming after me,” Jaehyun said, looking directly at Gongmyung now.

“Well, that’s Doyoung for you. He always has been a person who is approachable,” Doyoung’s father said, reaching over and resting his hand heavily onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. “It just means that you are a timid in terms of introducing oneself to someone you like. I admit that it is difficult to do, but it seems like everything worked out, right?”

“Definitely, dad. After our initial introduction, we hit it off and hung out during our free time. We sang together and even worked on our final project for music composition with one another. Jaehyun really is a diligent worker, and our original composition received an A. That’s when Jaehyun mustered up the courage to confess his feelings, and well, I reciprocated. We’ve been dating steadily ever since.”

“That’s nice, dear. And how far into your relationship are you both?” Doyoung’s mother asked.

“Nothing sexual, mom. We sometimes cook together, listen to music, watch movies, shop for clothes and food, cook meals, and just stay home and snuggle. Jaehyun really gives me space and never is with me during heats. He even prepares care packages of dried fruits, nuts, and plenty of bottled water and juices to keep me healthy during those terrible three days,” Doyoung recalls.

“That’s very kind of you, Jaehyun,” Doyoung’s father said. “Thank you for giving my son his necessary space during his heats.”

“It’s no problem for me, sir,” Jaehyun says. “I want what is best for Doyoung.”

“That’s correct. You guys have nothing to worry about. Jaehyun is a complete sweetheart,” Doyoung said.

“Well, since we now know how you both met and started dating, lets talk about how you two have been doing in school,” Doyoung’s mother said. 

Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand in his own, squeezing lightly and releasing in a show of approval of Jaehyun being calm and slowly opening up to his family. The omega then began to talk about what had been going on with his classes and friends to give Jaehyun a much-needed break from his parents’ well-meaning scrutiny. Doyoung ignored the poignant gaze sent his way by Gongmyung once the alpha had noticed Doyoung holding Jaehyun’s hand.

“Do your parents know you’re dating?” Gongmyung suddenly asked.

“Well, yes. They know I’m seeing an omega. But they also are respecting his space and will be ready to meet Doyoung when he is ready. I’m actually planning on bringing Doyoung over right aft our last final exams for the semester,” Jaehyun said.

“I hope you aren’t forcing Doyoung to go just because you want to show him off,” Gongmyung said, a small amount of malice laced n his tone.

“Hyung, that’s preposterous. We’re meeting our parents now because we’re ready. I am more than ready to visit Jaehyun’s parents as well,” Doyoung assured his entire family.

“Perhaps we can set up a casual dinner date between the families in the near future,” Doyoung’s father suggested. 

“I would like that very much. Doyoung and I will be setting that up very soon for sure,” Jaehyun said, nodding his head quickly.

The rest of dinner went well, with Doyoung’s father discussing the big deal that had been closed at Samsung Corp., Gongmyung talking about his foray into the working world with his continuing starting out job as an entry level sales representative for a well-known insurance company, and Doyoung’s mother final discussing her part time work for Shiseido at the shopping center near their apartment. The Kim family laughed, expressed frustration, and showed support and hope for one another, with Jaehyun adding in the occasional comment. Jaehyun ate and listened to everyone’s stories, thinking about how diversified everyone’s careers were yet they melded so well as a tight knit family, with a lot of love and affection.

Dinner ended after 20 more minutes of little banter about current events. At the end of the meal, Doyoung offered to help with washing the dishes. Jaehyun had volunteered as well to stay close to his boyfriend for as long as possible, dreading whatever Gongmyung had wanted to talk to him about. He had seen how the overprotective alpha older brother kept glancing at him throughout the rest of the meal. 

Gongmyung suddenly interjected and said that he wanted to spend some quality alone time with Doyoung instead. Not wanting to cause a scene, Jaehyun agreed, and was led to the living room along with Doyoung’s parents. There, he talked a little with them about his songs and the process of how he records himself and his more musically inclined friends using a microphone attached to a computer. They would then use special software on his laptop to master the songs well. 

Doyoung’s parents both expressed interest in hearing what Jaehyun and his friends had recorded once they were ready. Jaehyun promised, but also gave the warning that they were very rough and probably unusable. 

“Nonsense,” Doyoung said, sneaking up behind his boyfriend and snaking his arms around Jaehyun’s torso. “I think they’re perfect. We’ve even recorded together.”

“Oh, how lovely!” Doyoung’s mother exclaimed. “Yes, we would especially be happy to hear anything sung by the two of you.”

“I think that Jaehyun and our voices meld perfectly together, right, Jae?” Doyoung asked, staring lovingly into Jaehyun’s eyes and getting a fond nod.

“Oh, heck no,” Gongmyung said, a scowl on his face as he marched up to the embraced couple and pried Doyoung apart from Jaehyun, much to Doyoung’s dismay and verbal protest. “I leave you alone for all of twenty seconds and you already are getting my baby brother to feel you up in front of our parents?”

“Son, there’s nothing wrong with a little skinship,” Doyoung’s father said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

“You better keep your hands off,” Gongmyung said as he poked a long finger into Jaehyun’s chest. 

“Shut up,” Doyoung almost whined. “Jaehyun has nothing to prove to you.”

“No, Doyoung, it’s fine,” Jaehyun said. 

“Well, lets go see if there’s anything on the entertainment news right now,” Doyoung’s father suggested to calm the slight tension in the room.

“Good idea,” Doyoung said, plopping down onto the long sofa and motioning for Jaehyun to sit next to him. The alpha acquiesced and quickly snuggled closer to Doyoung when the omega wrapped an arm around him.

Grumbling under his breath, Gongmyung sat heavily into one of the two lounge chairs while Doyoung’s parents settled into a loveseat that perfectly fit the both of them. For thirty minutes, the family and Jaehyun walked what was going on in the world of Kpop, from Exo’s newest winter special album to the special Christmas concerts going on in the upcoming weeks before the big holiday.

Jaehyun kept his eyes glued to the impressively large 60-inch OLED Samsung TV, and only unwrapped himself from Doyoung’s embrace when he felt the need to use the restroom. Jaehyun silently told Doyoung that he needed to do his business. The omega quickly told him that the bathroom was the third door to the right past everyone’s bedrooms as well as the guest bedroom. 

Overhearing what Doyoung was saying to Jaehyun, Gongmyung quickly got up from his chair and went into the same hallway and seemingly into his room. Jaehyun, disregarding that action for now, quickly followed the given instructions and closed the door to the bathroom, locking it behind him. The alpha did his business of relieving himself and washed his hands well with soap before drying them off and checking his appearance in the mirror.

Jaehyun fixed his fringe to keep it laying across his forehead in even layers. The alpha was just taking a final look at himself when he heard a noise outside the door. He unlocked it and shut the light before silently closing the bathroom door. That’s when he suddenly found it hard to breath.

Gongmyung had Jaehyun in a headlock, and a quick glance rearward revealed a displeased alpha.

“Keep walking,” Gongmyung said harshly.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble. Doyoung and I haven’t even done anything yet,” Jaehyun choked out trying to calm the other alpha. This did nothing to soothe the older as his anger emanated off of him in waves, effectively smelling up the hallway.

“I don’t care. Now get in,” Gongmyung said as he elbowed Jaehyun into his bedroom that was conveniently closest to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him with one hand, Gongmyung released Jaehyun and pushed him down onto his bed harshly while Jaehyun gasped for air.

“What--. What was that for?” Jaehyun said as he looked up at the alpha who had a glint in his eye.

“I don’t like you,” Gongmyung said simply, pacing back and forth in front of Jaehyun.

“Well, I can see that. You’ve made that very apparent,” Jaehyun said, arms crossing over his chest.

“Don’t get snippy with me, Jaehyun,” Gongmyung barked out as he quickly went over to his desk drawer and took out something silvery and….. sharp? Oh. Oh no.

“Listen, now, you aren’t going to use that right?” Jaehyun said rapidly as he scrambled off of the bed and into the corner near the window, raising his arms out in defense. “Don’t make a bad choice. Doyoung and I have been taking things very slow and I wish you could respect that, and--.”

“Be quiet!” Gongmyung said as he rushed over to where Jaehyun was standing and dragged him back to the bed before Jaehyun could shout anything. “I want to tell you a story.”

“Can you please put that down?” Jaehyun said in a small voice.

“I’ll put it right on me,” Gongmyung responded as he put the knife into a holster and placed it on his belt loop. Jaehyun breathed out a sigh of great relief.

“Alright. Thank you. I’m all ears,” Jaehyun said as he lifted his legs off the floor and sat cross legged on the bed, being careful not to mess up the covers.

“Good. Now pay attention. I have protected Doyoung since he was just a pup way back in elementary school. He was hazed a little for being taller and bigger than other betas and even many alphas back then. Doyoung grew up thinking that no alpha would want such a loud and outspoken omega as a mate. So I was there to protect him from alphas who seemed to use him as a fake friend and then get rid of him. It always happened when he was in middle school, and he developed an aversion to many alphas who would talk to him,” Gonmyung explained as he paced around a bit before sitting in his desk chair and rolling it over in front of Jaehyun. Tears threatened to spill from the older brother’s eyes at the painful memory.

“But I would never----,” Jaehyun started before being shushed by Gongmyung.

“Now fast forward to high school. Doyoung had decided to pretend to be a beta using scent blockers and heat suppressants. It worked for a very long time, and he actually had alpha friends for a while, all the way up to the middle of his junior year. However, he accidentally had an unexpected heat during gym class one day and was outed by a douche of an alpha and his friends that announced it to the entire student population. From that point on, I vowed to never allow my baby brother to feel that way again. That’s why when I saw you, I just remembered everything bad that has happened to Doyoung by the hand of alphas. I know not all alphas are bad for Doyoung, like myself and my dad. But when I smelled you all over Doyoung’s clothes when he came home during the weekends and Doyoung proudly introduce you as his alpha boyfriend during that phone call, something inside of me just snapped. I needed to show you who was boss,” Gongmyung continued, pausing every once in a while during his speech to keep himself from downright sobbing.

“That is terrible. Absolutely awful. I would never want Doyoung to feel that way. I will never allow it,” Jaehyun said as he clenched his fists in anger over how Doyoung had been treated in the past by other ill-intentioned alphas before wiping away the salty tears that he hadn’t even known that were forming at the corner of his eyes. 

Suddenly everything clicked into place, from how Doyoung didn’t have any other alpha friends besides Johnny and Yuta, to how he spoke purposefully but still in a reserved manner to other alpha students on campus, and finally onto how apprehensive he was to go out alone with Jaehyun early on in their dating to somewhere even as banal as the Starbucks at the dining hall alone with him.

“You genuinely seem like a nice alpha, and you evidentially have given Doyoung the proper space he needs at the right moments. I’ll definitely need some time to adjust to allowing Doyoung to have an alpha in his life. Just allow me to process this new information and finally having a face to go along with the scent,” Gongmyung said, standing up and sitting next to Jaehyun. “This is all happening so fast.”

Jaehyun paused, taking in Gongmyung’s sudden 180 degree turn in his attitude towards him from before.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun said finally. “For giving me the chance to prove myself. I will do my very best to cherish Doyoung, love him, treat him with the respect he rightfully deserves, and be the one that Doyoung can be proud of. I would like to fully gain this family’s approval over time, and I will unquestionably be an integral part in uniting my family and yours in the future for when Doyoung and I are able to finally claim one another,” Jaehyun said with a passionate glint of determination in his eyes as he spoke truthfully to Gongmyung from the bottom of his heart.

“I am glad to have had this talk,” Gongmyung said as he stretched out a hand to shake, and Jaehyun accepted it and both alphas shook hands with authority. “You better do as you say.”

“I most certainly will,” Jaehyun confided before hearing a pounding on Gongmyung’s bedroom door.

“Hyung?! Open up! I hope you aren’t doing anything bad to Jaehyun. He hasn’t done anything wrong,” Doyoung muffled voiced floated through the wood. “You promised that you would only talk with Jaehyun for five minutes! It’s been almost thirty.” 

Gongmyung sighed before getting up and unlocking the door. The tall omega twisted the doorknob open in an instant and rushed past Gongmyung immediately to hold Jaehyun’s hands and kiss him on the cheek.

“Are you alright?” Doyoung asked, worry laced in his voice. “He didn’t do anything crazy, right?”

“No, we just had a very deep conversation,” Jaehyun said as he removed one of his hands from Doyoung’s grasp to rub onto the small of the omega’s back. “And maybe he used a knife to threaten me to listen.”

“HE DID WHAT?!” Doyoung exclaimed as he quickly got off his brother’s bed and marched over to Gongmyung with a suddenly stern expression upon his face. 

“Listen, Doyoung-,” Gongmyung started to say as he removed the knife in its holster from his belt before giving it to his younger brother. Doyoung grabbed the knife in its case before telling Gongmyung to shush.

“I cannot believe you threatened Jaehyun’s life just to talk with him! That is completely wrong! Imagine if Jaehyun was violent! Someone could have been very hurt by this very sharp--. Oh,” Doyoung said as he unsheathed the “knife” from the holster.

“What is it, Doyoung?,” Jaehyun said as he squinted to get a better look at the knife. It looked very sharp and shiny in the fluorescent lighting of the bedroom.

“Watch this,” Doyoung said as he proceeded to drive the tip of the knife into his palm. Before Jaehyun could stop Doyoung from harming himself, he saw something else happen. 

“It’s an old costume prop from one of our Halloween costumes from many years ago,” Gongmyung said, laughing ruefully as he walked up to Doyoung who was playing around and depressing the foam tip of the prop knife and then proceeding to knock the plastic body against the work desk.

“You scared the living daylights out of me, Doyoung,” Jaehyun wheezed. Seriously, would the shockers not stop for the poor alpha?

“Sorry, but I could just picture Gongmyung trying to be menacing with his fake knife and I can’t even visualize it,” Doyoung said as he placed the fake knife into his carrying case and placed it onto Gongmyung’s desk.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I scared your alpha to the max,” Gongmyung defended.

“He really did. He put me into a chokehold and then brought out he knife for good measure,” Jaehyun agreed while hugging Doyoung before he could blow up at Gongmyung again. “I can see why though. You have been treated very unfairly by many alphas in the past, and your brother was just trying to protect you.”

“I know that, but it still doesn’t justify how Gongmyung hyung treated you. Hyung, don’t do that to Jae ever again. What more does he need to do to prove himself?,” Doyoung asked.

“Through time and his actions,” Gongymung said simply before leaving the room into the hallway. “C’mon. Lets have dessert. I hope Jaehyun chose the right pastries.”

“Oh, he definitely did. I helped him,” Doyoung said, straightening up and leading his boyfriend out from his older brother’s room.

“Doyoung, you weren’t supposed to tell anyone that,” Jaehyun whined and pouted a bit as the omega shut the door behind him and followed Gongmyung out to the dining room.

“Have a nice talk?” Doyoung’s father asked as he cut the pastries into even portions for everyone.

“Yes,” Gongmyung replied before giving Doyoung and Jaehyun a slight smile. It would be a learning experience, but he could get used to having Jaehyun around as another alpha to protect Doyoung.

“Good, I’m glad to hear that,” Doyoung’s father said as he walked up to Jaehyun and ruffled his hair. “Such a good alpha, allowing Gongmyung to talk with you.”

“I’m very sorry about that, Jaehyun dear. It’s just that Gongmyung wanted to give this threatening speech to Doyoung’s first proper alpha in college and wouldn’t take ‘No’ for an answer. I hope Gongmyung wasn’t too harsh,” Doyoung’s mother said almost apologetically.

“No, he wasn’t,” Jaehyun said before amending that statement. “For the most part.” 

“Lets focus on our sublime French pastries that Jaehyun brought,” Doyoung said, marveling at how the alpha had chosen exactly what Doyoung had suggested to a tee, and had even made them even multiples for easy splitting and sharing.

There were a Canelé for each of them, three mini almond croissants, two apricot danishes, and many different flavored individually wrapped macarons to be eaten. All of it was to be washed down with some hot green tea that was prepared by Doyoung’s mother. Everyone savored the delectable flavors and buttery mouthfeel of each different dessert item. 

At the end, Jaehyun wiped his mouth and remarked that it had been only his second time having French pastries, and his first time trying so many of them at once. That was when he noticed a small dap of marzipan on the corner of Doyoung’s mouth that the omega had seemingly missed. Leaning in towards Doyoung’s lips slowly, Jaehyun carefully brought his lips to the morsel of almond paste and carefully licked it off while also kissing the corner of Doyoung’s mouth. At this, both of Doyoung’s parents smiled.

“Lets still take things slowly now. We don’t need any young pups running around just yet,” Doyoung’s father remarked as he brought his and his wife’s empty mugs to the kitchen sink to wash while the mother discarded the paper box that everything had come in. Both Doyoung’s and Jaehyun’s cheeks were blushing a furious scarlet red at the insinuation.

“This is not proper! Take baby steps,” Gongmyung shouted as he made his way in between Jaehyun and Doyoung before remembering his promise to Doyoung’s alpha. “Oh, errr. Right. Sorry. Still learning.”

Doyoung shoved Gongmyung away before kissing Jaehyun boldly on the lips before releasing from the lip lock and telling Gongmyung to settle down. Jaehyun could feel the discomfort from Gongmyung grow, but then slowly dissipate from the surrounding air, relieving any remaining tension in the dining room. The alpha could only imagine how his parents would react to dating Doyoung. 

We’ll get there in due time, Jaehyun though internally as he laughed along with the rest of Doyoung’s family, and Gongmyung finally let a small chuckle escape his lips. Baby steps, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Beagles98 here with my first NCT one shot! I noticed that omegaverse fics for NCT in general are not in abundance, so here we are. Thank you so much if you actually finished reading that mess of a one-shot. I revised this so many times and constantly rewrote parts that I wanted to flow better. If you enjoyed this story, had any feels from any part of the story, or just need to spazz about Dojae with me don’t hesitate to leave a comment! I love comments since they allow me to become closer to my readers! Also, this is crossposted from AFF, so if you want to comment there instead, feel free to do that!


End file.
